


Witches cookies

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 1





	Witches cookies

Charlie thought christmas time again already ,Charlie loved it the decorations the gifts ,the love the songs all of it it was her favorite time of year and if only she could stop eating the christmas cookies she would be great shad already ate like 10 at this party and she thought she wouldn't stop , but dean saved her he had a cookie then another then another ,"these are addicting who made then ? Just then they herd laughing from sam and rowena. They laced the cookies. Dean smiled . "well witches make good cookies "he winked at her and had another .


End file.
